omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man (Classic)
Character Synopsis Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is the title protagonist of the "Classic" Mega Man'' series. He was initially designed to be a simple lab assistant and a surrogate child for the good doctor alongside Rock's sister unit, Roll. However, when Dr. Wily, Light's jealous and disgraced former colleague, stole the other Robot Masters and reprogrammed them to wreak havoc upon the populace, Rock volunteered to take up arms and defend the world as the hero Mega Man. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A''' Verse: Mega Man (Classic) Name: Mega Man, Rockman, Rock Light Gender: Male Age: A.I. age is 10, physical age is unknown Classification: Robot Master DLN-001 Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Support, Energy Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can integrate virtually any kind of technology into his own systems by inserting the associated computer chip into his Mega Buster or sometimes simply by touching the associated weapon or piece of equipment), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Time Slow and Afterimage Creation (via Double Gear System), Resistance to Absolute Zero, EMP, Transmutation (Tanked Concrete Man's attacks that can turn anything such as Galaxy Man's black holes into concrete), Corrosion Inducement and Hacking (Was highly resistant to the effects of Evil Energy and Roboenza, both of which were viruses that took over the Earth in a matter of weeks and days. However, he still succumbed to them after a while), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Lacks the soul of an organic being and can't be manipulated through typical mind-manipulation techniques), possible Time Paradox Immunity, Other than that, his abilities depend on which weapons he has: Can throw blades at his opponent, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Can throw blocks at his opponent, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Multiple ways of Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Can throw boomerangs, Time Stop, Plant Manipulation, Can spin at high speeds, Can throw a shuriken, Laser Manipulation, Body Control, Can shoot small snake robots, Magnetism Manipulation, Can paralyze the opponent, Can shoot needles, Can shot a ring, Can shoot a ball of solar energy, Can shot an explosive drill, Can summon skulls, Metal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can shot a missile, Can create a strong shockwave while sliding, Crystal Manipulation, Can fire a gyro attack, Earth Manipulation, Can create star-shaped shields, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Can cause "dimensional distortions", Can shot a spiked ball, Can throw a tomahawk, Can shoot small spearheads, Sound Manipulation, Slashing attacks, Can shoot ice, Can shot springs, Eletromagnetism Manipulation, Can create a meteor storm, Can attack with a sword of fire, Can attack with electricity, Can create a tornado, Can fire a sphere of water, Can create an explosive bouncing ball, Can throw a block of concrete, Can fire magma, Can shoot a laser trident, Black Hole Creation, Can summon a robotic bee, Can throw a bounding rubber ball, Lightning Manipulation, Can shoot an spinning blade, Forcefield, Can shoot three sword blades, Homing Attack, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Corrosion Inducement, Healing/Energy Absorption, Intangibility (By walking through enemies and their attacks without suffering damage), Invulnerability, Absorption, Can shoot a blob of oil, Acid Manipulation, Precognition, Durability Negation, Fusionism/Flight Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level '(Fought Sunstar, who capable of generating this much energy. Has access to Black Holes, of which are calculated to be this powerful, Mega Man's other equipment should be comparable in strength. Fought Duo, who's comparable to The Evil Robot) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Dodged attacks from Duo's Meteor Form and navigated Rush Space across the asteroid belt. Outran Quick Man's beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn's black holes), up to '''Massively FTL+ '''with Double Gear System 'Lifting Ability: Class G '''(Capable of lifting a castle through some difficulty), '''higher with Super Arm Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class, higher with Super Arm/Double Gear System Durability: Dwarf Star Level '(Survived attacks from Sunstar, who can generate this level of power. Capable of tanking the force of Galaxy Man's Black holes. Capable of trading blows with comparable Robot Masters such as Bass, Protoman and Duo) 'Stamina: Limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Thousands of kilometers Intelligence: Although he is programmed to act like a child, Mega Man is an extremely skilled combatant who has faced off against entire armies of robots single-handedly even though he was initially designed as a mere helper robot. He is able to instantly analyze and master any Special Weapon he acquires and has navigated through Wily's series of death traps and puzzles to foil him time and again, even defeating advanced robots designed to conquer other planets. However, he is rather gullible and naive at times due to his natural programming, having been fooled by Wily's robotic duplicate of Dr. Light, a ruse that Proto Man saw through in an instant. Weaknesses: Mega Man is powered by sunlight, so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be potentially dangerous, but this is usually a non-issue in most combat situations. His copied weapons have limited ammunition. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Mega Buster, Double Gear System, Rush, Beat, Eddie, Tango, May carry copied weapons from Robot Masters Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Copy Vision: Mega Man generates a holographic copy of himself to draw enemy fire and act as a distraction. It can even fire actual buster shots to look more convincing. * Time Slow/Time Stopper/Flash Stopper/Centaur Flash: Over the course of his adventures, Mega Man has copied various weapons that allow him to slow down or stop time in his vicinity, working instantly to freeze virtually everything in sight upon activation. In addition, various other media show that he's able to control the effective area of the ability to a single target if desired. * Black Hole/Black Hole Bomb: Mega Man generates a black hole which sucks in enemies and their attacks. He can also reverse the gravitational pull to send out everything it sucked in as high-speed projectiles. * Concrete Shot: Mega Man fires a glob of a special liquid that converts anything it covers into a block of concrete that he can destroy simply by jumping on it, leaving no trace of the original target. * Ice Slasher/Ice Wave/Freeze Cracker/Chill Spike/Blizzard Attack: Mega Man has copied numerous ice-based weapons in the past which approach or reach absolute zero to flash freeze targets and destroy them at the atomic level. * Metal Blade: Mega Man creates and throws a buzzsaw made of Ceratanium that can cut through most materials with complete and utter ease. * Leaf Shield: Mega Man summons four leaves that rotate quickly around Mega Man. They can absorb hits, but will disappear afterwords, or Mega Man can throw them at the enemy, cutting them. * Atomic Fire/Flame Blast/Flame Sword/Solar Blaze/Fire Storm/Pharaoh Shot/Scorch Wheel/etc. Mega Man has copied many fire-based weapons in the past. From shooting vertical flames from the ground, summoning flames to orbit him, kind of like the Leaf Shield, or just shoot fire at people. Some weapons, such as Atomic Fire, can reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the Sun. Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Kids Category:Mascots Category:Robots Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Solar Wielders Category:Weapons Master Category:Power Mimicker Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Armor Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Lightning Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Claw Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Animals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Laser Users Category:Bubble Manipulation Category:Explosion Users Category:Hax Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Space Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorbers Category:Spear User Category:Acid Benders Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trident Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Magma Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Oil Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Iconic Characters